


A Cartinelli New Year

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy takes Angie to a New Year's Eve party and things go a little differently than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cartinelli New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this to my Praise Hod fam on Twitter. Thank you so much for making 2015 so wonderful.

Peggy looked over at Angie, who was fast asleep in the passenger seat, as she drove home. Peggy had invited Angie to the SSR's New Year's Eve party and while her original plan was just to stay for a little bit and then leave for a quiet evening at home, Angie had convinced her to stay until midnight. As the clock turned to 12, everyone cheered and people started heading home. Thompson had asked to take Angie home but she quickly declined, saying she had better things to do on New Year's. Peggy and Sousa had shared a laugh when they saw how livid Thompson looked after bring turned down. Now Angie was curled up with her head resting against the car window.

Peggy gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, "Angie darling, we're home."

"What?" Angie said groggily as she opened her eyes.

"Time to get you to bed, Missy," Peggy said ad she got out of the car to help Angie out.

"But we still need to celebrate the new year," Angie mumbled.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, for now you need you get some sleep."

"Oh alright," Angie replied reluctantly.

When they reached their apartment, Peggy fumbled for a light switch and when she finally found it, she found herself face to face with Angie who was grinning, "I've always loved you, you know," she slurred slightly before leaning in a kissing Peggy on the mouth.

Shocked Peggy took a step back.

"I'm so sorry English. I didn't mean to- this is ridiculous," Angie apologised quickly. "Why would you like me when you have Daniel. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Why would you think I like Daniel?" Peggy asked with an amused smile. "I was just surprised, that's all. I don't mind kissing you Angie."

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better. Just forge-"

Before Angie could finish her sentence Peggy cut her off by pressing her lips firmly against Angie's. They kissed for what seemed like ages before Angie finally broke away. 

"Geez English, if I'd known how you felt about me sooner I would've been saved myself from a lot of embarrassment."

Peggy blushed, "I'm sorry Angie, I had no idea. But I'm glad to know now. Happy New Year darling."

"Happy New Year English."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Wishing you all the best in 2016 :D


End file.
